Ciega
by Jane Nightray
Summary: [One-Shot acerca de Visas Marr] "Eras y eras en el tiempo, años sin ver mundos de luz. Únicamente la oscuridad…". Antes de ceder su voluntad a Darth Nihilus, existió una breve historia que fue un anuncio de su ascenso como aprendiz sith.


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes del universo expandido de Star Wars me pertenecen. Los personajes han sido utilizados para crear un historia ambientada en dicho universo. Star Wars es propiedad intelectual de George Lucas.

* * *

**Ciega**

…

_"Eras y eras en el tiempo, años sin ver mundos de luz. Únicamente la oscuridad…"_

… 

_Visas, Visas Marr…_

—Ahora, tu fuerza me pertenece— voces guturales retumban cuales ecos sombríos. El instinto de vivir renace, aunque, la voluntad cede para finalmente someterse ante un señor de la oscuridad. Pesadumbre y resignación.

_Visas…Visas._

Frío, es tan frío su entorno. No está del todo consciente, entre ve imágenes nítidas de luz que fluyen a través de su mente y se hacen tan propias como si pudiese captar la crudeza de una masacre. Se ve así misma años anteriores a su fatal destino, una niña arrastrando tras de sí un largo telón púrpura que cubre parte su rostro. Un hedor tan dulce asciende en el viento y el sonido de un crujir que parece casi exquisito, el pan nativo de su pueblo era tan excelso.

—La fuerza es vital en la vida como el alimento que nutre el cuerpo, oh, pequeña, percibe esa energía a través de ti— la dama a la cual todos consideraban como la más sabia era aquella con la cual compartía cada tarde— y sin falta— una breve merienda antes de retirarse a dormir, las sensaciones eran las mismas siempre, un calor que nutría su alma, la calidez de la vida que atesoraba con cada respiro de aquella dulce esencia. ¿Era aquella percepción una idea correcta acerca de lo que representaba la fuerza? No lo sabía, era solamente una niña pequeña.

Visas se había considerado así misma como una mujer llena de determinación por conocer todo lo relacionado a la fuerza. Entrenaba día tras día, reduciendo sus descansos hasta finalmente creer que había experimentado en carne propia la manipulación de esa energía que algunos consideraban sagrada. La fuerza no es corpórea y sin embargo puede ser manipulable. Sus descubrimientos se multiplicaron con cada práctica y hasta la más sutil añadía nuevas percepciones de lo que representaba. Tras meses de arduo estudio había llegado un fuerte rumor de que se instauraría una academia jedi en la megalópolis de su natal Katarr. La oportunidad de fortalecer su conocer parecía suscitarse. Aquella sabia que solía visitar cuando niña partiría a rumbos desconocidos, agradecía a la dama de edad avanzada por brindarle inconscientemente la iniciativa de instruirse a sí misma, aunque fuese escaso su panorama.

—Entonces partirá…

Por última vez acudiría a su vespertina visita, Visas Marr era ya una adulta mujer con un refinamiento acentuado y un impoluto vestido para aquel día. Y el exquisito aroma dulce inundo la habitación de aquel hogar. Costumbre, quizás, indagaba en sus pensares.

—Lo es, pequeña, lo es— aquella dama refirió acercándose a Visas con una risa un tanto burlesca por la situación un poco incómoda para su joven visitante. La amabilidad con la cual le atendía afloro en Visas un nostálgico sentimiento, su madre había partido tiempo atrás, una muerte llena de tranquilidad.

Ahora, ambas mujeres compartirían por última vez momentos de paz. Los sith se aproximaban amenazantes y un destructor imponente sembraba los más macabros acontecimientos. Solo bastaron un par de minutos para presenciar los primeros disturbios, la dama de canosos cabellos contempló con horror como las ardientes llamas de un fuego bravío consumían a los pobladores de Katarr, no, aquella merienda siendo disfrutada con una amena conversación fue silenciada por crueles gritos.

—Tienes que salir de aquí— murmuro su anfitriona con suma inquietud.

Huir. Debían ambas alejarse de la ciudad; sin embargo, solo una debía proseguir el sendero de la vida. ¿Por qué?, era lo que ella se cuestionaba repetitivamente, contemplo un verdor tan sofocante que bloqueo los primeros disparos. Estrepitosamente cubrieron las entradas principales donde eran ya visibles los cuerpos caídos de los ciudadanos. Niños, niñas y ancianos, todos estaban siendo masacrados cruelmente por un poder oscuro, una sombra de muerte expandiéndose entre territorios de esperanza.

—Vete.

Ensimismada hizo acopió de su fuerza y voluntad acercándose a su acompañante.

—…Por favor— sujeto con rudeza el brazo que sostenía un sable jedi. No deseaba ver morir aquello en lo cual se deseaba convertir con el pasar de los años. La dama sonrió y a pesar de no contemplar su mirar sabía que estaba alejándole de un fatídico destino. «Los caminos de la fuerza suelen ser inciertos, incluso para el más experimentado caballero jedi» y sin más por decir, aquella figura hizo frente en la batalla, aún protegiéndole.

—¡Vete! —más disparos acercándose peligrosamente. —Recuerda esto, pequeña: flaquear ante la oscuridad no significa que realmente debas ceder ante ella— se encontraba al borde del colapso. Un blaster encontró al sable de luz y un militante oscuro cayó ante ella. Debía vivir, sobrevivir, en un mundo de inquietud y realidad.

Sus manos afloraron una energía no visible y con un impropio poderío agito las mismas provocando el cese de los disparos. Soldados de los sith fueron arrojados por su fuerza, con una magnificencia destacable y apocalíptica se acercó ante las armadas contiguas atacandolas con ira, enfurecida y agobiada. La jedi inmutada vislumbro con pesar el poder mortífero **(1)**. Mientras Visas atacaba sin clemencia alguna, una agitación vaciló en su sentir. No deseaba presenciar una muerte más. El caos fue en aumento. Marr se aproximó con rapidez a la valiente caballero jedi, sus manos buscaron alarmada el rastro de la herida pronunciada. No existía una salvación posible para aquella dama, lo sabía y aun así decidió persistir a su lado. El consuelo antes de la muerte era la última esperanza de vida para ambas almas desoladas.

—Todo estará bien, pronto pasará…

_…Pronto pasará._

El tiempo avanzó, al final, lo único que quedaba era una ciudad en completa devastación. Y fue ahí cuando entre el tormento y la agonía suscitaron al último jinete **(2)**, la macabra presencia desembarco sutilmente, silencioso. La satisfacción era grata, la depuración había sido un objetivo ambicioso. Entre cenizas fue recorriendo el recinto inconcluso de los jedi, transformado en un luctuoso y fúnebre sitio de desesperanza.

Marr recobró la consciencia horas después del trágico desenlace. Tras presenciar los últimos instantes de vida de la respetable dama, sufrió una catarsis culminante para el apogeo de la oscuridad. Reposo aquel cuerpo en una columna de piedra y se dispuso a aniquilar a cuantos soldados aparecieran ante ella. Un titán con un descomunal e incontrolable poder. El miedo y el dolor la convirtieron en un verdugo, cruel, sin piedad. Intentó reincorporarse, en cambio, solamente logro caer al dar un primer paso ante aquel manto de oscuridad que la contempló impávido, indiferente.

…

Despertó.

Sus músculos se tensaron sobre una fría superficie, lentamente fue tomando asiento. Tocó su rostro y la causante de toda la oscuridad de su entorno. Vacías, sus cuencas estaban ausentes de aquellos ojos que vislumbraron con horror miles y miles de asesinatos. Cubrió con sus manos el vacío y la ausencia, el velo que portaba se sacudió estrepitosamente. Intento caminar entre rastros de metal y escombros. Dolía, cada paso provocaba que el intenso escalofrío penetrara su piel. Vulnerable y totalmente quebrada se apego a un muro. Ahí se mantuvo por minutos, la respiración agitada y siendo presa de la ansiedad. Aquel que le hubiese maldecido de tal forma debía ser un absoluto monstruo.

Sintió un viento recorrer el lugar en el cual se hallaba. Sucumbió a su intuición y como si aquel viento le hubiese atraído le siguió, no tardó en comprender su situación. Una oscuridad tan inmensa, pensó. Sintió aquel camino como un eterno transcurrir. Sith, el hedor de la putrefacción y muerte inundó su respirar.

Un lord sith, Darth Nihilus. Cuán ciega se encontraba.

* * *

**Notas referenciales:**

_La jedi inmutada vislumbro con pesar el poder mortífero_ **(1)**: ¿Recuerdan esa frase dicha por el buen Yoda a Anakin? "El miedo lleva a la ira, la ira lleva al odio, el odio lleva al sufrimiento. Percibo mucho miedo en ti." Visas traspaso todo este sendero para finalmente ceder ante la voluntad de Nihilus.

_Y fue ahí cuando entre el tormento y la agonía suscitaron al último jinete_ **(2)**: Referencia bíblica, "Los Jinetes del Apocalipsis". El último jinete del apocalipsis, la _muerte_.


End file.
